


Confusion and Understanding

by DarkMoonMaiden



Series: Explanations and Cuddles [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asexual!Peter, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Usual teenage awkardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers try to figure out Peter and Wade's relationship, and how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the sequel to Explanations and Cuddles. I suggest you go read that before this, but it isn't necessary to have read it to understand the happenings of this fic.
> 
> I actually meant to finish and post this sooner, but. Well. You know. Life. Finals.

Peter and Wade’s relationship was an absolute mystery to the rest of Peter’s team.

They couldn’t begin to fathom how it even happened. One day, the two were as distant as they’d always been, and then suddenly Deadpool was hanging around and going on dates with the youngest member of the team. One second he wasn’t there, the next he was everywhere. And Peter seemed completely comfortable with it.

No one knew how the teenager had managed to keep his relationship under wraps; Peter was a notoriously bad liar, no matter what subject it came to. Plus, it was a fact that Logan could smell sex on any of his teammates from a mile away, making secret relationships or hookups impossible. And apparently _Tony_ was the first one to find out about the couple, the biggest gossip in the Tower, and he had already given it his seal of approval.

“They’re kind of cute,” Tony shrugged when Logan and Luke had demanded why the hell the billionaire hadn’t told them about it. “It wasn’t your business, anyway. Petey’s allowed to date who he wants.”

He went to go get a drink, leaving his teammates flabbergasted. Really? Wasn’t it _Tony_ who had given Peter’s last girlfriend a complete background check, and even gone as far as interviewing her before deeming her average and not good enough for his protege, nagging Peter to break up with her? The hypocrisy was not lost on them.

“I just...I don’t _get_ it,” Jessica said for the millionth time.

She was leaning against the wall, next to where Logan and Luke were lifting weights. The superhero was watching Natasha spar with Peter, knocking him down every other time he stood up.

“Whatever it is, I don’t like it,” Logan growled, putting down the weights harder than necessary. “Wherever Wilson is, bad things follow.”

"But how does it _work?_ " she stressed. "Like, how can Peter kiss that face? And do other things..."

"Jess, I really don't need to be hearing about his sex life," Luke cut her off, cringing. "Leave it be."

"I can't," she moaned, slumping her shoulders. "I gotta know everything about it. Seriously. And what is he using to stop smelling like sex? 'Cause I could use a bottle or ten of that."

"Jessica, please."

"I'm gonna go ask him," she said, eyes sparking, pushing herself off the wall.

“No, no you’re not,” Logan intercepted her, setting down the weights and grabbing her arm. She raised an eyebrow at him. “‘S obviously somethin’ he doesn’t want to talk about. You pushin’ him isn’t going to help.”

She shrugged out of his grip. “Oh, relax. A couple of questions aren’t going to hurt.” Ignoring Logan’s warning expression, she approached the sparring area.

Natasha had deemed Peter beaten up enough to stop using him as her personal punching bag. She told him briskly that he did well, clapping him on a sore shoulder before heading to the showers. Peter was crouched next to his backpack, rummaging around and pulling out a water bottle. He glanced up at Jessica as she stood over him.

“Hi, Jessica,” he greeted her, still breathless from the workout.

“Hey,” the superhero said, wearing a lopsided grin. “What’s up?”

“Ah, just packing up,” he said, gesturing to his bag before standing up and slipping on a jacket. He watched her with growing wariness, sensing that she was up to something; her grin said that there were some other motivations in their conversation than friendliness.

“Got a date tonight with scarface?” she teased. Peter winced at the nickname, but nodded nonetheless, slinging in bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, with Wade. We were going to watch a movie at his place.”

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “ _Just_ watch a movie?” she said suggestively. “No...funny business? No fooling around?” She was rewarded with a bright blush. “Oh ho. So you are going to do something.”

“No, we’re really not,” Peter said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Lies,” she said, following him into the nearby kitchenette. “All lies. And you still haven’t given me any of the deets on that stuff yet.”

Peter sighed heavily. “Because there’s nothing to tell,” he said, shyly keeping his voice low. He was keenly aware of the fact that there were other people in the gym, and one of them had superhuman hearing.

She frowned. “You guys really haven’t done the deed yet? Why, does he not think you’re good enough?”

Peter swallowed. “It’s because _I_ don’t want to,” he clarified, throwing the empty water bottle into the kitchenette’s trashcan.

Realization dawned on her. “The scars?” she asked sympathetically. She had dropped her voice low to match his, even though she knew everyone in the room had an ear open to the conversation.

“No. I just don’t like sex,” he explained, shifting uncomfortably, “ah, in general.” The look of confusion on her face sat like a rock in his stomach.

“You’re a teenager,” she laughed decisively, waving away his words. “You’re just lying so we won’t tease you.”

“No, really,” he protested. “I don’t care about it.”

“Oh, please, Peter. I went through puberty, too. I know what it’s like.”

“Jessica,” Steve warned. Jessica and Peter looked up to see him next to them, not having noticed him coming up. “Just drop it.”

“Why should I?” she grinned playfully, nudging Peter with her shoulder. “Aw, c’mon, man, I was messin’ with you. I didn’t mean to get you all wound up.” Peter grunted in acknowledgement, and that quickly clued Jessica in that her teasing had been taken personally by the teenager. “Peter--”

“I gotta go,” Peter said, glancing at the clock on his phone. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait,” she stopped him, grabbing his arm. She bit her lip. “Do you want me to drive you? I mean, Wilson’s apartment is far away, right? And it’s kind of cold...”

“I can walk. It’s fine.”

He awkwardly waved goodbye and hurriedly walked to the elevator, avoiding the eye contact of the others in the room. JARVIS was kind enough to close the doors behind him almost immediately, instead of waiting a few moments, as most elevators did.

“Way to go, Jess,” Clint called from where he was practicing shooting, giving her a thumbs up. “Sexually harassing teenagers is a great pastime.”

“Oh shut up, Clint,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. Guilt creased the skin between her eyebrows. “I didn’t mean to get him so worked up. I thought we were on the same page, but apparently not.”

Steve sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s probably a touchy subject you hit with him,” he said. “He’ll be fine in a couple of days.” She pursed her lips, obviously still feeling guilty. “I’ll go give him a ride--”

He was interrupted by JARVIS. “ _Mr. Rogers, Director Fury requests your presence in a meeting_.”

“Tell him I’ll do it later,” Steve responded as Jessica moved to go back to her workout.

“ _It wasn’t a request, sir. Director Fury is having...difficulties with Mr. Stark_.”

Steve groaned tiredly, already sensing a headache. “Then I guess I’m going now,” he said reluctantly. He turned around the room. “Anyone care to give Peter a ride? Anyone?”

“I will.”

Luke and Clint made sounds of surprise when Natasha spoke, watching her come out of the showers clean and wearing civilian clothes. Her face was cool and collected, as it always was, and a pair of car keys were hanging from one of her fingers.

“Uh, are you sure?” Steve asked warily. He knew that her intentions were good--she did have a softspot for the youngest on the team--but she had a habit of being much too blunt with emotional situations.

“Yup,” she responded shortly, already in the elevator. “Tell Stark I’m taking one of his cars.”

The men watched the doors close, uncertain how to feel. Steve made a pained sound and left the room when JARVIS called for him again.

***

“Peter.”

Blinking, the teenager stared at the car that had pulled up next to him. It was almost...unnerving to see Natasha wearing messy, casual clothes, in the driver's seat of a sleek sportscar.

"Get in," she instructed, unlocking the passenger door. "I'll drive you to Wade's."

Peter hopped in, eager to get out of the bitter cold. He closed the door behind him, holding his freezing fingers against the warm vents.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, until Peter finally cleared his throat. “Thanks for giving me a ride.”

She shrugged a shoulder, not taking her eyes off the road. “It was going to be Luke, Logan or me. I figured you’d prefer to talk to someone who actually has conversational skills that don’t consist of grunts.”

That earned a weak smile. “So we’re going to talk?”

Natasha sighed, stopping at a light. “Steve wants someone to talk to you about sex and relationships.  He wants you tell me what’s going on, me to tell you everything’s alright and give you insightful advice, and then we have a touching moment before we go on with our days.”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the sarcasm and bluntness of her statement. “Isn’t that what you’re going to do?”

“Wasn’t planning on it. I figured you’d tell me when you were ready, and judging by how Tony was acting, he’s already talked to you.” She glanced over, and Peter nodded. “Good. As long as it’s someone.”

Natasha pulled smoothly up to the curb in front of Wade’s apartment building. As Peter unbuckled his seatbelt, she turned in her seat to look at him. “I’m going to try and not be so gushy and emotional. But really. If you ever need anyone to talk to, or need me to kick someone’s ass for messing with you, I’m here.”

“Uh, thanks,” Peter managed. He gave her a sincere smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And please, for the love of God, talk to Jessica,” she called to him before he shut the door. “There’s enough angst around the Tower as it is without her moping and whining about how much she hurt your feelings.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll talk to her. Thanks, Nat.”

She gave him a rare smile. “Have fun with Wade.” Peter shut the car door and Nat left, smoothly avoiding cars.

Wade buzzed Peter into the building, greeting him at the door of his apartment with a kiss on the cheek.

“Nazi zombies sound good?” he asked cheerily, gesturing grandly to the pile of movies on the couch.

“Ugh, no,” Peter wrinkled his nose. “Try to come up with something better.” His boyfriend squawked, earning a loud laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos much appreciated!
> 
> If you have anything you want me to write something or you have any questions: darkmoonmaiden.tumblr.com


End file.
